


OC Lists

by Solangelo_Rules



Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: all original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_Rules/pseuds/Solangelo_Rules
Summary: Here are all of my Oc's
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted the wedding one yet I'm working really hard to make it good for y'all, so here is this and I'm gonna post a few Christmas storys soon so be on the lookout for that.

**My Hero Academia:**

(MiriTama)

 **Name:** Azumi Togata 

**Age:** 15

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Female,She/Her

 **Parents:** Mirio Togata,Tamaki Amajiki

 **Quirk:** Manifest, She can manifest features of things she eats.Needs to eat constantly for it to work bc otherwise she can't use her quirk

 **Personality:** Very outgoing and energetic but is known to get anxious around really big tests

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Bianca Di Angelo-Solace 

(DabiHawks)

 **Name:** Hinata Takami

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Nonbinary,They/Them

 **Parents:** Dabi/Touya Todoroki,Hawks/Keigo Takami

 **Quirk:** Blue flames and fire resistance but can severely burn you if overused

 **Personality:** Very quiet and reserved but still has a couple of friends like Azumi

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Ezrea Tokoyami 

(TokoShoji)

 **Name:** Ezrea Tokoyami 

**Age:** 15

 **Gender/Pronouns:** DemiGirl,She/They

 **Parents:** Fumikage Tokoyami and Mezo Shoji

 **Quirk:** Dark Shadow a shadow being that's stronger in darkness. Harder to control at night and weaker in daylight

 **Personality:** Is usually very quiet but around close friends and family can be very chatty

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Hinata Takami 

(KiriBaku)

 **Name:** Hoshi Kirishima

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Female,She/Her

 **Parents:** Katsuki Bakugo, Ejiro Kirishima

 **Quirk:** Hardening can harden skin can really hurt if hardened skin is broken through 

**Personality:** Really competitive,likes to train,can be a chatterbox and is a really friendly person

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Oceania Grace 

(TodoDeku)

 **Name:** Izumi Midoriya

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Female,She/Her

 **Parents:** Shoto Todoroki,Izuku Midoriya

 **Quirk:** Ice, can make ice if overused can cause hypothermia

 **Personality:** An introvert but chatty around close friends and family

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with River Uraraka 

(Tsuchako)

 **Name:** River Uraraka 

**Age:** 16

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Nonbinary, They/Them

 **Parents:** Tsuyu Asui, Ochako Uraraka 

**Quirk:** Zero Gravity can make stuff float but can cause nausea

 **Personality:** Very outgoing, friendly, bubbly, and talkative

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Izumi Midoriya 

(MomoJiro)

 **Name:** Kotone Jiro

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Female, She/Her

 **Parents:** Momo Yayourozu, Kyoka Jiro

 **Quirk:** Earphone Jack can use the plugs on her ears to hear things through walls if overused can cause ears to bleed.

 **Personality:** Very quiet and reserved a booknerd And chatty around family and friends

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Sapphire Zhang 

(KamiSero)

 **Name:** Kai Sero 

**Age:** 15

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Male, He/Him

 **Parents:** Denki Kaminari,Hanta Sero

 **Quirk:** Electrification, Can cause electric shocks if overused can cause brain to short out for a bit

 **Personality:** Very outgoing, outspoken, cheerful, friendly,and talkative

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Ella Holleren

(TokoShoji)

 **Name:** Hina Tokoyami

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Female, She/Her 

**Parents:** Fumikage Tokoyami,Mezo Shoji

 **Quirk:** Shadow Manipulation can manipulate shadows weaker at night

 **Personality:** Emo, chatty around friends and family

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Sakura Hinata 

(MiriTama)

 **Name:** Alex Togata

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Nonbinary,They/Them

 **Parents:** Tamaki Amajiki, Mirio Togata

 **Quirk:** Air control can control air but causes shortness of breath and can make them faint if overused

 **Personality:** Shy,quiet, bookworm,can be very chatty around friends and family

 **Relationship:** Aro-Ace 

(TokoShoji)

 **Name:** Kira Tokoyami

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Female,She/Her 

**Parents:** Fumikage Tokoyami,Mezo Shoji

 **Quirk:** Vines can make Vines grow anywhere with any strength trapping her opponent but she has to eat a lot of greens or it won't work well

 **Personality:** Silent,bookworm,smart,sweet,pretty

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Katrina Mc.Clain 


	2. Haikyuu

**Haikyuu!!:**

(KageHina)

 **Name:** Sakura Hinata

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Female, She/Her

 **Parents:** Shouyo Hinata,Tobio Kageyama

 **Volleyball Skills:** Actually very good at volleyball and interested in it

 **Personality:** Sunshine just a happy bubbly sunshine like Hinata

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Hina Tokoyami 

(DaiSuga)

 **Name:** Yuna Sugawara

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Female, She/Her

 **Parents:** Koushi Sugawara, Daichi Sawamura

 **Volleyball Skills:** Pretty skilled but wants to practice more with technique before joining the team

 **Personality:** Outgoing,friendly,always willing to help,loves reading

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Ren Kiyoko 

(AshNoya)

 **Name:** Kaito Nishinoya

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Male,He/Him

 **Parents:** Yu Nishinoya,Asahi Azumane

 **Volleyball Skills:** Okay at volleyball but doesn't wanna persue it

 **Personality:** Quiet, Loves drawing,nice, friendly, chatty around friends and family

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Akira Bokuto 

**Name:** Akira Bokuto

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Nonbinary, They/Them

 **Parents:** Koutaro Bokuto, Keiji Akkashi

 **Volleyball Skills:** Not very interested but can play well

 **Personality:** Loud, Outgoing, helpful, loves reading

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Kaito Nishinoya 

(Tendoshima)

 **Name:** Ichika Ushijima 

**Age:** 15

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Female, She/Her

 **Parents:** Tendo Satori, Wakatoshi Ushijima

 **Volleyball Skills:** Volleyball prodigy and interested in the sport

 **Personality:** Quiet,lives art and volleyball,chatty around friends and family

 **Relationship:** Aro-Ace 

(Iwaoi)

 **Name:** Akari Iwaizumi

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Female, She/Her

 **Parents:** Tooru Oikawa, Hajime Iwaizumi

 **Volleyball Skills:** Pretty good but prefers to write

 **Personality:** Loves writing,nice,quiet,friendly, helpful,smart

 **Relationship:** In relationship with Sora Tsukishima 

(Kiyochi)

 **Name:** Ren Kiyoko

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Nonbinary, They/Them

 **Parents:** Shimizu Kiyoko, Hitoka Yachi

 **Volleyball Skills:** Can paly and is very interested

 **Personality:** Chatty, nice,smart, helpful, cheerful,loves reading

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Yuna Sugawara 

(Yamashima)

 **Name:** Sora Tsukishima

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Nonbinary, They/Them

 **Parents:** Kei Tsukishima, Tadashi Yamaguchi

 **Volleyball Skills:** Pretty good but doesn't have an interest in it

 **Personality:** Sweet, helpful, nice,smart

 **Relationship:** In a relationship with Akari Iwaizumi 

(KuroKen)

 **Name:** Kaori Kozume 

**Age:** 14

 **Gender/Pronouns:** Nonbinary, They/Them

 **Parents:** Kenma Kozume, Tetsuro Kuroo

 **Volleyball Skills:** Okay at volleyball but prefers video game designing

 **Personality:** Loves gaming,smart, chatty around friends and family, nice

 **Relationship:** Aro-Ace 


	3. Voltron

(Klance)

**Name:** Katrina Mc.Clain

**Age:** 15

**Gender/Pronouns:** Female, She/Her

**Parents:** Lance Mc.Clain, Keith Kogan

**Personality:** Chatty, Outgoing,Bookworm, Intelligent,Cute

**Relationship:** In a relationship with Kira Tokoyami


	4. Red White And Royal Blue

**Red White And Royal Blue:**

(Alex x Henry) 

**Name:** Arthur Diaz 

**Age:** 14 

**Gender/Pronouns:** Male,He/Him 

**Personality:** Very social, outgoing, so loves the quiet and reading 

**Relationship:** In a relationship with Selena Chase 

(Pez x June x Nora) 

**Name:** Ella Holleren 

**Age:** 16 

**Gender/Pronouns:** Female, She/Her 

**Personality:** Very outgoing,Loves exotic fashion,and parties, also loves having into stuff under the username Journal_23 

**Relationship:** In a relationship with Kai Sero


	5. PJO/HOO/Magnus Chase

**PJO:**

(Frazel)

**Name:** Sapphire Zhang 

**Age:** 15 

**Gender/Pronouns:** Female, She/Her 

**Parents:** Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque 

**Power(s):** Gem Detection, can detect gems 

**Personality:** Very Extroverted, has lots of friends,loves meeting new people 

**Relationship:** In a relationship with Kotone Jiro 

(Jercy) 

**Name:** Oceania Grace 

**Age:** 14 

Gender/Pronouns: Female, She/Her 

**Parents:** Percy Jackson, Jason Grace 

**Power(s):** Can manipulate water, fights better in water 

**Personality:** Very Chatty, Easily Distracted,Hates tests and math but loves art 

**Relationship:** In a relationship with Hoshi Kirishima 

(Solangelo) 

**Name:** Bianca Di Angelo-Solace 

**Age:** 15 

**Gender/Pronouns:** Female, She/Her 

**Parents:** Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace 

**Power(s):** Can raise, and has control over the dead. Can heal others 

**Personality:** Quiet,has a close circle of friends,loves Archery 

**Relationship:** In a relationship with Azumi Togata 

(Pipabeth)

**Name:** Selena Chase 

**Age:** 14 

**Gender/Pronouns:** Nonbinary, They/Them 

**Parents:** Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase 

**Power(s):** Charmspeak,is really smart 

**Personality:** Bookworm, good at math and English,has ADHD,Very chatty with family and friends 

**Relationship:** In a relationship with Arthur Diaz 

(Solangelo) 

**Name:** Lee Di Angelo-Solace 

**Age:** 15 

**Gender/Pronouns:** Male, He/Him 

**Parents:** Nico Di Angelo,Will Solace 

**Power(s):** Can give someone any combo of deaises he feels like, Is very skilled with a sword 

**Personality:** Very chatty,lots of friends, also loves the quiet 

**Relationship:** In a relationship with Lily Narcissa Potter 

(SamariahxAmir) 

**Name:** Lucky Falfadan 

**Age:** 15

**Gender/Pronouns:** Nonbinary, They/Them 

**Parents:** Samirah al-Abbas,Amir Falfadan 

**Power(s):** Can shapeshift 

**Personality:** Chatty, outgoing,very skilled with a battle-axe

**Relationship:** In a relationship with Galaxia Fierro-Chase 

(Fierro-Chase) 

**Name:** Galaxia Fierro-Chase 

**Age:** 15 

**Gender/Pronouns:** Female,She/Her 

**Parents:** Magnus Chase,Alex Fierro Power(s): Can shapeshift, can heal others but it takes up Stamina 

**Personality:** Quiet,reserved,chatty around friends and family,skilled with a bow

**Relationship:** In a relationship with Lucky Falfadan

**Author's Note:**

> Be safe,drink water 😊


End file.
